


moments

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Gift Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Gift Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barflybart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/gifts).



Kuroo's warm, he always is and Yaku finds comfort in his embrace. It's snowing outside and he'd rather not be anywhere else than here. There's a movie on tv but he isn't really paying attention, it's nicer to play with Kuroo's fingers and watch the way that theirs tangle easily together, _made to fit_. Kuroo is smiling fondly, his eyes are trained on the tv screen but Yaku's certain he isn't paying attention to what's going on either. He locks their fingers together and presses a kiss to Kuroo's jaw. "What are you doin'?"

"Nothing." Yaku smiles. He turns in Kuroo's embrace and kisses him. Kuroo's free hand moves to Yaku's cheek, he holds him close and the kiss deepens. It's soft and smooth—it's easy, something they've done a hundred times and the moment stretches on until Kuroo breaks the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kuroo gently pecks Yaku's forehead and pulls him closer. "This is surprisingly out of the blue."

"Well, I won't think about doing it again."

"Yakkun, don't be mean, I was only joking. I like when you're spontaneous, it makes things more exciting."

Yaku snorts out a laugh and shakes his head. "Did you ever think, when we first met, that we could end up like this? We never agreed on anything and we always bickered over little things. We've come a long way."

"We have." Kuroo brushes his fingers through Yaku's hair. "I wouldn't change any of it. I'm glad we were at Nekoma together, I really enjoyed our time there together, even if we started off rough."

Yaku hums softly. Kuroo's fingers are calming and he almost feels like falling asleep—he's happy enough to fall asleep in Kuroo's arms. "I'm glad that we've made it here. You're not that bad."

"Oh, is that how it is? I can push you off."

Yaku wraps his arms around Kuroo's neck. "Try it, I'll bring you with me."

"Nah." Kuroo presses his lips to Yaku's forehead and then smiles. "I'm not that bad. Am I?"

"You're decent."

"It's improved at least. I'll take it as a compliment."

"It is, no debate necessary."

Kuroo snorts softly and kisses Yaku again. "I guess you're pretty good and I like having you around."

"I guess it's good that I feel the same then. I thought it'd be hard for us to live together, but it's really easy." Yaku buries his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck. "I really love you."

"Mori, I feel exactly the same."

"We're both big saps."

"Yeah, but I don't care. I really wouldn't change a thing about being with you." Yaku hums and nods. They're happy in each other's warmth on a cold winter night, the moment is blissful. They truly wouldn't change anything about it.


End file.
